I'm Glad We Had This Talk
by GlassSuicune
Summary: Geechisu takes N to a fancy restaurant in an attempt to spend time with him and hopefully have a successful daddy-son talk with him. However, with all sorts of insanity going around, this is going to be harder than he thought. Sequel to Milkshake!


I'm Glad We Had This Talk by GlassSuicune

Note: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. Yes, I actually decided to write a sequel to _Milkshake!_ more or less. Therefore, don't expect this to make ANY logical sense. I need help...but they might not make it in time...

N fidgeted nervously as the super mysterious limo he and his dad were in strategically moved throughout traffic. He vaguely noticed Cheren and Belle outside riding a Rapidash together while flowers for whatever reason rained from the sky around the two. Cheren looked horrified, to say the least as he controlled the Rapidash, whereas Belle looked very thrilled with the ride.

Geechisu was talking about something very complicated, and N, like all normal teenagers was completely ignoring his dad while putting up the facade of actually paying attention. And, like every normal teenager, it was N's undeniable destiny to get caught.

"N, have you been listening to anything I've been saying?"

The green-haired boy suddenly paled considerably. "Y-yes I have!" he cried unconvincingly. "Is that so?" Geechisu inquired, not believing his son one bit, "Then repeat what I said for me."

Silence.

"DO. IT."

"Um... You said something about how a tiny Wurmple will devour a very unlucky Jigglypuff's cake and run off with Team Plasma's lunch money?"

Most people head-desk, Geechisu instead chose the alternative when a desk isn't available: Head-window.

N winced as Geechisu turned to face him after slamming his head against a window. Deciding the distance between him and his son was ludicrous, he scooted closer to the now visibly horrified teen. "_N_..." he said in the voice that told every teenager life as they knew it was officially over, "Normally I'd scold you for not paying attention, but now I have to ask..."

Now, I want you to picture this next line like something from Looney Tunes or Tom & Jerry, got it?

"WHERE IN BANANAVILLE DID YOU HEAR THE WORDS WURMPLE, JIGGLYPUFF, AND CAKE IN MY LECTURE?"

And N responded with the typical teen fall-back:

"I don't know!"

Y'know, if this keeps up, this limo's gonna need a brand new window.

Geechisu resisted the urge to smack N, who was trying so hard to get as far away from him as possible. Taking deep breaths, the leader of Team Plasma managed to calm himself. "Okay... I'll just repeat what I said, and I want you to listen, understand?" he said as calmly as he could. N nodded readily. "Yes sir..." he added quietly.

"Okay, I said... The problem with most of these new members is they don't have the Team Plasma mentality; instead, they have the Team Rocket mentality, which consists of stealing a little kid's lunch money, thinking they're so awesome when they do it. In other words, they think big, but do very tiny things that don't do us much good in the long-run. You and I need to set them straight. Stealing some evil Trainer's Pokemon is on a much larger scale than stealing a kid's lunch money. Understand now?"

"...I'm sorry... I got distracted for a moment..."

A long sigh, "Well, what did you hear?"

"Something about Team Rocket turning lunch money into a spaceship..."

That's it Geechisu! I'm reporting you to the Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Windows!

At any rate, the limo was now parked in front of the destination, which was a really fancy restaurant. N immediately opened the door and tried to run off deeper into the city, but Geechisu seemed to be like the superhero The Flash, as he had gotten out of the limo and onto the sidewalk quicker than N, who was facing the sidewalk to begin with. He promptly grabbed the teen's long hair and pulled him in the direction of the restaurant, ignoring his yelps of pain.

As they neared the steps, Geechisu suddenly pulled a large pole out of his pocket and dropped it on the ground. Black suddenly let out a blood-curdling scream as his bicycle came in contact with said pole, launching him and Pokabu across the city. Pokabu could be heard screaming, "WEE!" at the top of his lungs, while his Trainer braced himself for the painful impact. They both landed with quite the loud thud, considering how far they were launched.

Then White came riding by Geechisu and N on a tricycle. A TRICYCLE. While Tsutarja happily drank a milkshake, resting on her Trainer's shoulders.

White began to slowly ride across a sewer lid. She sadly didn't make it, as someone from inside the sewer pushed the lid upward, launching White into the air, though she seemed completely oblivious and kept pedaling anyway. Then a parachute randomly shot out of her backpack, and she maneuvered her way to safety, without ever knowing she had been airborne in the first place. Tsutarja noticed, however, and she had stared the sky straight in the eye, proclaiming in her own language:

"COME AND GET ME! I AM READY!"

...Ignoring that...

"Hmm? You want to know what we were doing?" Iris inquired, having been the one who opened the sewer lid. "What does it look like we're doing?" Dento snapped, having also been down there. "We were crawling around the city like the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Ash proclaimed proudly.

"But there's only three of you..." N pointed out, trying to break free of Geechisu's grasp. "No, there isn't." Iris stated plainly. Afterwards, the Star Wars theme started playing as the one person whose presence here made no sense whatsoever rose from the sewer.

Gary Oak. And he was dressed as a Jedi for whatever reason.

Iris, Dento, Ash, and Gary all waved at everyone as they marched down the sidewalk, the Star Wars theme still playing, despite me having realized said theme has nothing to do with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. The group also got strange looks from all the normal people walking about, but they didn't really care.

"...Now that's something you don't see everyday..." Geechisu sighed, his grip on N's hair still very firm, "Now come on. We have more important things to be doing than marveling at the stupidity of random people." The two then walked into the restaurant, as Black crawled on the sidewalk whimpering something about how he never wanted to ride his bicycle here ever again while White was racing a sports car...and she was still on a tricycle. And she was actually keeping up with the speedy sports car that was sure to cause its driver to get a ticket. But that's beside the point.

_Later, inside the restaurant ( insert heart-pounding music here PRONTO)..._

N stared blankly at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing on the face of the earth, while Geechisu stared at him, very unimpressed. Geechisu opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by a waiter letting out a scream:

"SOMEBODY GET THIS CAT OUT OF HERE!"

N paled as a Choroneko barged into the restaurant, looking mad as all get out as she marched towards the table N and Geechisu were sitting at. She then jumped on the table, faced N and arched her back angrily, before hissing furiously. "N..." Geechisu started, but N answered the unasked question, "I...forgot to feed her..."

N then let out a scream as the Choroneko pounced on him and proceeded to show him why you never want to forget to feed a Dark cat.

"I can tell, my 'dear' son..."

"D-Dad! H-help me! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"I am indifferent to your suffering."

To prove that point, Geechisu began to read the menu, completely ignoring N's cries for help and the hissing from the very angry purple cat. Then, for some reason currently unknown to man, a chainsaw well, sawed through the wall, then that part of the wall was kicked down...

...by Sinnoh Champion Cynthia, who was holding the now deactivated chainsaw. Saturn, Mars, Jupiter, Lucian, Flint, Bertha, Aaron, and Cyrus were all standing behind her.

"Oi! We are the Sinnoh Brigade!" Cynthia declared to everyone in the restaurant, "And we...ARE COMPLETELY AND TOTALLY INSANE!" She then scanned the area, noticing Charon sitting down at a table. He noticed her and promptly made a break for it.

"CHARGE!"

Everyone but Cyrus was more than eager to follow Cynthia as she chased Charon throughout the restaurant. Cyrus chose to slam the palm of his hand against his face, then he slammed his face against a fake palm tree for good measure. So, he facepalmed both the right way and the wrong way. Then he joined in on the chase, which wrecked half the restaurant and caused a widespread power-shortage in the city somehow.

Now, the big question... How did the Sinnoh Brigade form, and what do they want with Charon?

I have no earthly or unearthly idea...

"T-there..." N breathed, holding a piece of shrimp in front of Choroneko, "...Happy now?" Choroneko squealed with delight and chewed on the seafood in contentment. Geechisu held a crooked grin on his face at the display. "You certainly have a way with Pokemon...when they're not out for your blood, that is." he said bluntly. N sighed in response.

The two then heard the sound of squeaky wheels, and saw White riding the tricycle through the restaurant, carrying boxes of food ( she had apparently ordered take-out), with Black following on his battered bicycle, an ice-pack tied to his head. Tsutarja noticed N and Geechisu, and promptly stuck her serpentine tongue out at them before going back to her chocolate milkshake, while Pokabu pinned his ears back at them and squealed angrily. The two meddling Trainers then left the building ( insert Elvis Presley song here).

"Something must be done about those freaks," Geechisu said bluntly, "How they managed to beat our henchmen time and time again...I'll never know." N nodded in agreement, while Choroneko was now asleep and her purring in overdrive. After a few minutes, the two plus the Pokemon walked out of the restaurant and got back into the limo, trying their best to ignore Cynthia and her crazy brigade, which were chasing Charon around like zombies out for brains ( especially Cyrus; he looks like a zombie to begin with). As the limo drove away from the insanity ( though they did pass by Cheren and Belle on the Rapidash again), N looked at Geechisu quizzically.

"Dad... What are we going to do now?"

"The same thing we do everyday, N... Try to take over the _WORLD_!"

"Oh, okay... Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm glad we had this talk..."

"Me too."

Iris then looked very disappointed as the limo drove off into the horizon. "Aww...that's the end." she said, her voice filled with sadness. Dento, Ash, and Gary all shed tears from their eyes at this revelation.

But who cares? I know I don't.

Note: I don't think this had the same magic as _Milkshake!_ ( it's so hard to make a sequel just as good, if not better than the original), but I think it was still funny. Did you? Tell me! :D On another note...inspiration for this story came from reading about Geechisu's character. He sounded like a lousy dad to me... If you guys have an awesome dad, give him a hug, because by golly! HE DESERVES IT! *hugs my dad for being awesome* :D And the Gary Oak cameo was based on a now-banned user on a Spyro the Dragon forum called darkSpyro. This guy was named Gary_Oak, and he joined for the sole purpose of trolling the place. He seemed to enjoy trolling Pokemon and Digimon-related topics, though that just could be me, as I went to such topics the most. Either way, he acted like the Gary Oak whom tortured Ash relentlessly in the early days of the anime. Since his banning, he's become somewhat of an...urban legend on the site ( IE: People had Gary Oak avatars all over the place at one time, though it's died down slightly). Anyways, I've taken up enough of your time. Thanks for reading, have a day, and drive safely!


End file.
